


Birthday

by Ari_7



Series: Oneshots - Drarry [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 568 words of pure fluff because today is my birthday and I want nice things, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Canon Divergence - Post-Hogwarts, Domestic Fluff, Drarry, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Harry's Birthday, M/M, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post-Canon, Post-Hogwarts, domestic drarry, i wrote this whole thing in the hour from 3am to 4am, it's my birthday and i make the rules, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23525767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ari_7/pseuds/Ari_7
Summary: It's Harry's birthday and he's very excited.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Oneshots - Drarry [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1296026
Comments: 14
Kudos: 92





	Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ari_7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ari_7/gifts).



* * *

Harry woke up to the gentle touch of Draco Malfoy’s hand in his hair. Their legs were otherwise tangled under the sheets and Harry had his arms wrapped around Draco. He opened his eyes to see a pair of grey ones looking right back at him, an adorable smile on the face before him. “Morning sleepy head,” he said.

Harry let out a muffled “G’morning” as he nuzzled his face into Draco’s chest. “Talk later. Sleep now.”

There was a chuckle from beside him, followed by “Love, you know what day it is, don’t you?” Draco pushed himself up to lean on his elbow and Harry flopped onto his back.

“July… something? Summer. Which means sleep.” At that he glanced back at Draco, giving him the cutest puppy eyes he could muster.

“Harry, honey, today’s the 31st of July.”

His head jerked in recognition as a huge grin spread across his face. “Birthday!” Harry immediately started getting up and ready for the day, announcing everything with the excitement of a child. “Birthday clothes! Birthday stairs! Birthday kitchen! Birthday brea- Merlin’s balls, birthday waffles! Draco, did you make them?”

The man in question had followed him down the stairs, albeit at a far slower pace than Harry had. “Dobby did, he dropped them off a little while ago. They should still be warm, I used a heating charm to make sure.”

“Warm, homemade birthday waffles!” He devoured said waffles like a schoolboy, all the while Draco seemed to have an adoring smile stuck permanently to his face. 

They both put away their dishes and Harry made his way to the living room. Draco could still hear a faint “Birthday hallway! Birthday couch! Ooh, birthday firecall! Hey ‘mione!”

“Happy birthday Harry! I- Oh hi Rose, did you want to wish Uncle Harry a happy birthday?” The one year old’s face appeared next to her mother’s.

“Bir-day, bir-day!” she giggled.

“Why thank you Rose,” Harry responded with a smile. 

Hermione handed the child off to her husband and continued, “Anyway, we’re still on for tonight?”

“Of course, I can’t wait to see everyone!”

“Fantastic, I’ll see you there.”

Harry turned away from the fireplace to find Draco standing behind him holding wrapped boxes. “Birthday presents!” He sat on the couch and opened the first, which was revealed to be a new Gryffindor scarf. The old one from his Hogwarts years was definitely worn out by now so the replacement was much needed, even if it was the middle of summer. The second box he opened housed a muggle polaroid camera. Harry laughed as he opened it, lifting the camera to his face and taking a picture of Draco. He’d never seen him so happy before, and it wasn’t even his birthday. He set the photo to the side to let it develop before moving on to the third and final of his gifts. This one was significantly smaller than the rest, and the only gift that was actually wrapped instead of placed in a box. Harry peeled away the paper to find an actual box, this one with a single hinge attaching the lid to the base. When he opened it, he saw a simple silver ring and the words “Marry me?” magically floating above it.

“Are you serious?” he asked, looking over at Draco. He nodded, and Harry flung himself into his arms.

Through tears of joy, he said yes.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I gifted this work to myself. It's my birthday and I make the rules, and I say it's a self-love birthday present 💜


End file.
